


Obsessing one day at a time

by Super1fan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fangirls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 19:03:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19179499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Super1fan/pseuds/Super1fan
Summary: When Gabriel died he was not surprised to find himself awake in the empty. However, the empty hated him so much he kicked him out. Gabriel thought he would find himself where he died, in apocalypse world, but instead he is sent to a much stranger universe. Why is there a tv show about the Winchesters with him in it? What the hell is a 'sabriel'? How can he get out of here?In order to find some answers, he decided to stalk whats called a "supernatural fan".





	Obsessing one day at a time

Coming soon as well.... hang on tight 


End file.
